Ready To Go
by AlexisKlainer
Summary: Bella's Ready To Go :P Songfic Based on 'Ready To Go' by Panic!At the disco.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been taking things way too seriously recently, so here's a light hearted songfic based on 'Ready to Go' By Panic! At the disco :)  
><strong>**(Link: .com/watch?v=0xDf-_8KvGM&ob=av2e)**

* * *

><p><em>You've got these little things,<br>That you've been running from.  
>You either love it or guess you don't.<br>You're such a pretty thing,  
>To be running from anyone.<br>A vision with nowhere to go._

Dancing around my room in just my bra and underwear, holding my hairbrush like a microphone, I felt pretty normal.  
>A smile stretched my face for the first time in too long, finally being able to lose myself in music again.<br>_  
>So <em>_tell __me __right __now,  
>You <em>_think __you're __ready __for __it?  
>I <em>_wanna __know __why __you __got __me __going  
>So <em>_let's __go, __we__'__ll __take __it __out __of __here.  
>I <em>_think __I'm __ready __to __leap._

_I'm ready __to __live,  
>I'm <em>_ready __to __go - oh __oh __oh  
>(Get <em>_me __out __of __my __mind)  
>(Get <em>_me __out __of __my __mind)  
>I'm <em>_ready __to __go-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh,<em>_oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh,<em>_oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_

The lyrics gushed from my lips as I bounced on the balls of my feet, not stumbling once, relishing in the sense of happiness and freedom just radiating in the room.  
>Clicking my fingers and circling my shoulders, I spun in a circle, jumped and landed perfectly. I laughed out loud as I realised I hadn't tripped once.<p>

_You've got __these __little __things  
>You <em>_wanted __something __for __'em.  
>You'll <em>_either __get __it __or I __guess __you __won't.  
>What <em>_does __it __really __mean __to __get __nothing __from __anyone?  
>There's <em>_a __million __ways __it __could __go._

_So tell __me __right __now,  
>You <em>_think __you're __ready __for __it?  
>I <em>_wanna __know __why __you __got __me __going  
>So <em>_let's __go, __We'll __take __it __out __of __here  
>I <em>_think __I'm __ready __to __leap, __I'm __ready __to __live_

_I'm ready __to __go - oh __oh __oh  
>(Get <em>_me __out __of __my __mind)  
>(Get <em>_me __out __of __my __mind)  
>I'm <em>_ready __to __go -oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh,<em>_oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh,<em>_oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh_

The music slowed and i mimicked playing the violin to match the music playing.  
>As the music switched to drums, I followed suit.<p>

_I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready  
>I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready<br>I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready  
>I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready<em>

_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>(Get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>(Get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh<em>

_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>(Get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>(Get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>(I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready, I know I think I'm ready...)<em>

_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh<em>

_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>(Get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>(Get me out of my mind)<em>

_I'm ready to go_  
><em>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh<em>

I flourished the final drum beats and smiled triumphantly, holding my hairbrush in my right hand and posed with it high in the air, my other hand snug on my hip.  
>"Booyah!" I smirked, twirling around again.<br>I stopped mid-spin and my mouth dropped open in horror as I saw Edward standing by my open window, his own mouth open, gaping at my body openly.

I shrieked, dropping my hairbrush and sprinted to the door, opening and slamming it shut behind me.  
>"Edward...What...How long?" I spoke in a normal tone through my bedroom door, my back to it.<br>"Since...Around a minute..." My hands gripped my knees as I blushed a deeper red.  
>He'd been there since the violins... Oh dear lord...<p>

Looking down, I saw my blush went to my cleavage. Help...  
>"Love? If it helps...I think you look beautiful..."<br>I sighed and slowly opened the door a crack.  
>"Thanks...I guess..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yeah :)<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. AN

**JUST INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, MY NAME HAS CHANGED.**

**WAS PREVIOUSLY : Mrs. AliceLCullen**

**NOW IS: AlexisKlainer**

**THIS 'CHAPTER' SHALL BE DELETED UPON THE POSTING OF ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ON THIS.  
>IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES OR COMMENTS TO DO WITH MY NAME CHANGE, PLEASE PM ME.<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING, I SHALL POST NEW CHAPTERS SOON.**


End file.
